1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image pick-up apparatus having a lens module and an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Image pick-up apparatuses are used in a variety of consumer electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular telephones. An image pick-up apparatus includes a lens module, a base plate, and an image sensor mounted on the base plate. The lens module includes a lens barrel and a number of lenses received in the lens barrel. The base plate is fixed to an end of the lens barrel, and defines a through hole for exposing an optically effective region of the image sensor and allowing light to be transmitted from the lens module onto the effective region of the image sensor. An inner wall of the base plate adjacent to the through hole may reflect light back onto the effective region of the image sensor, which may cause glare during image capture.
Therefore, there is a need for an image pick-up apparatus to overcome the above mentioned limitations.